Hyuuga o Uchiha
by ferzaina
Summary: -No quiero que se case conmigo… sólo porque él no está -murmuró Neji ¿A quién elegiría Sakura? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha, o a él? • NEJISAKU ONE-SHOT EPÍLOGO
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**-HYUUGA O UCHIHA- **

**I- **Miedo

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste a Sakura-chan?! -gritó furioso Naruto, abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de la Haruno, y cayendo próximamente de rodillas al suelo, con ella en brazos- ¿Por qué también tú la lastimas?

-Déjame ex…

-¿Estás loco, o qué? -le interrumpió el rubio, cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a emanar lágrimas de ira.

-Es un Genjutsu, Naruto. **No** la lastimé… -el Uzumaki entonces lo miró impresionado, y aún sin comprender- Está en una _alucinación_.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso? -preguntó intentando tranquilizarse, más seguía viéndolo con el mismo desprecio. Porque nadie tocaba a su mejor amiga, por nada del mundo. No mientras él pudiera evitarlo- ¿¡Qué pretendes te digo!? -gritó, tras varios e interminables minutos, en los que el Hyuuga no le contestó.

-Quiero saber… si ella… si Sakura, sigue queriendo al Uchiha… -Neji no se conocía ni a si mismo, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por no poder explicar algo que parecía tan _simple_- Imaginará que él regresa y…

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? -dijo Naruto- ¡Para Sakura, _Sasuke está **muerto**_! ¡¿Y si despierta, y de verdad cree que regresó?! -le cuestionó totalmente fuera de si.

-Naruto… no quiero que se case conmigo… sólo porque él no está…

-¿De verdad crees eso? -preguntó seriamente el rubio, y odió muy en el fondo de su corazón a Neji por ser tan idiota- ¿Crees que ella no te ama?

-No lo sé… -respondió el Hyuuga, y volvió a mirar a su pelirrosa en brazos de Naruto, notando como una de las lágrimas del muchacho, caía libremente en el rostro de la Haruno- Pero es la única manera… -susurró- De saber si ella va a ser… feliz a **mi** lado.

**Miedo**, ese sentimiento extraño inundaba su pecho. No importaba que hiciese, desde que una de sus pesadillas sembró la duda… la duda de **su** amor por él, no pudo evitar sentir que la perdería.

La amaba, de todas las formas humanas y posibles. Sakura era su vida. Era la única por lo que todo tenía sentido. Por eso lo hacía. Y moriría… moriría si ella quisiera más al renegado Uchiha, que a él.

Por eso todo tenía que acabar hoy. Porque mañana,_ ya __**no**__ habría marcha atrás…_

-¿Cómo sabrás?

-Cuando despierte lo sabré -contestó Neji, mirando tristemente la cara pálida de la mujer que amaba, como también así su sonrisa extinta, y en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas el rastro de una lágrima.

**-**

**-**

Aspiró profundo conteniendo los nervios, y por fin se digno a abrir los ojos. Mientras que con una nueva sonrisa, se vio por primera vez ese día frente al gran espejo de la modista, observando de arriba a abajo **su** vestido de novia, el cuál consistía en un strapless de seda blanca, decorado con hebras de plata pura que formaban pétalos de cerezo, y la falda _corta_ en el frente, por lo que a pedido, orden y/o reclamo de Hiashi Hyuuga y su esposa, fue alargada hasta el suelo en la parte de atrás.

Sonrió maravillada, como lo hacía desde que comenzaron a hacérselo. Era hermoso, simplemente perfecto y _carísimo_ -Cortesía del Clan Hyuuga, por supuesto-

Miró entonces su cabello rosa, el cuál estaba completamente recogido, a excepción de su flequillo, en un rodete, cubierto a su vez por el no tan largo velo de novia. Mientras descendía su vista a sus mejillas sonrojadas, vio en el reflejo del espejo sus ojos delineados con negro y plata, y sus labios carmines, marcando cada fracción de su rostro.

Como últimos detalles, un hermoso collar de perlas, un par de aros que hacían juego con el collar, su anillo de compromiso, y… el ramo de rosas rosas y cerezos.

**Perfecta **

-Sakura… -murmuró alguien a su espalda, haciendo que la pelirrosa girará para mirar a dicha persona- Eres la primera en dar el gran paso, frentona… ¡Te felicito! -gritó la rubia, conteniendo sus propios nervios abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Sakura… -la llamó alguien más, pero ella jamás pensó en girar su rostro, y encontrar a su futuro marido allí, con una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Neji! -gritó la Haruno sorprendiéndose, y escondió con su chaqueta de Jounnin lo más que pudo su vestido de novia.

-¡No puedes verla! -le reprochó Ino, ocultando a la pelirrosa tras de ella.

-Es importante que… Sakura, tengo que decirte algo… -la grave expresión en su rostro preocupado, la perturbó.

-¿Qué pasa, Neji? -preguntó ella evadiendo a la Yamanaka, quién aún seguía preocupada con que el moreno no la viera con el blanco vestido puesto.

El Hyuuga inhaló profundamente, y respondió- **Él** regresó…

-¿Qué? -Neji solo asintió confirmando sus palabras.

_Sasuke estaba en Konoha…_

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. Esto **no** era bueno- ¿Sasuke... está aquí? -preguntó mirándolo cohibida, aún no creyéndole. Pero él volvió a asentir sin decir nada. Fue cuando entonces ella caminó pausadamente hasta su prometido, pasando por alto a Ino que le sostenía la mano temblando, y muy suavemente le dijo- Neji-kun… tengo que verlo… espérame por favor.

**Dolor** brilló claramente en sus ojos de plata, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación de perdida, pero él asintió al fin- Está en el hospital -le indicó débilmente.

Ella fingió una sonrisa, _fingió_ una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo- Gracias, Neji… -le dijo, y desapareció tirando el ramo de flores al suelo.

**-**

**-**

_¿Quién iba a creerlo? _Si alguien lo contara algún día… seguramente lo tratarían de loco. Pero sí, **Sakura Haruno** estaba corriendo con su vestido de novia puesto, _el día de su boda, _por Konoha en dirección al Hospital.

_-¿Por qué ahora? -_se preguntó, notando como la liga que mantenía a sus lacios cabellos atados se rompía, y estos caían rápidamente a su espalda mecidos por el viento.

Llegó a las puertas del Hospital, y entró en él, siendo informada rápidamente de la habitación de su excompañero. Otra vez sus pies cobraron vida propia, y sin poder evitarlo, corrió disparada hasta el segundo piso.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta con el número 216, y tras suspirar notoriamente, entró en la habitación, y cerró la puerta recostándose en ella.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba acostado en una blanca cama, y cuando lo vio, su corazón dio un salto nuevamente- Estas vivo... -murmuró ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Sakura… te extrañe.

-Lo mismo digo… -respondió.

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos, y luego sonrió- Regresé por ti… perdóname por ser tan frío. Yo… -la Haruno se apartó de él inmediatamente, y el moreno frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No puedo… -susurró, y una lágrima solitaria calló por la mejilla derecha de la pelirrosa- No puedo corresponderte, Sasuke…

-¿Por qué? -indagó molesto, notando en ese preciso instante el vestido blanco y el anillo de compromiso.

-Voy a casarme… -balbuceó, y como leyéndole la mente dijo- Con Neji Hyuuga…

-No es cierto -se enfadó- ¡Tu no lo amas!

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, una imagen cruzó por su cabeza, _esos hermosos ojos de plata._ Y se dio cuenta de que su corazón pertenecía a él, y que Sasuke era su sueño de niña, un sueño que ella había abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Y respondió sin vacilar- Si. **Si lo amo**, y con todo mi corazón… -le dolía en el alma que las cosas hubieran sucedido así, pero era la única verdad.

La miró conteniendo todo el dolor en sus ojos- Me dijiste que me esperarías… que no importaba lo que pasara. Yo te creí… sobreviví sólo para...

-Sasuke… -susurró ella, y otros pares de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Gracias… -secó su rostro mojado con el dorso de sus manos, y se marchó.

Neji estaba de pie en la puerta del Hospital, _a la espera de ella..._ el Hyuuga sólo pensaba en que la Haruno le rompería el corazón de una vez, pero a cambio de eso, cuando la vio salir, Sakura corrió hacia él, y cubriendo con los brazos el cuello del Hyuuga lo besó y le dijo- Neji… **te amo**.

**-**

**-**

**-**¡Ah! -se quejó la pelirrosa- ¡Que dolor de cabeza! ¿¡Naruto, qué me hiciste!? -le reprochó al rubio, cuando notó que este la sostenía entre sus brazos, pero el pobre no tenía nada que ver.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo nada, fue Neji! -gritó el Uzumaki, echándole la verdadera culpa al Hyuuga, y ayudando a Sakura a pararse.

Hyuuga Neji sonrió- No es cierto, Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Me vas a creer a mi, o a él? -señaló al castaño enfadado.

-¿Te contesto? ¿O seguimos siendo amigos, Naruto? -preguntó riendo la chica, y dándose la vuelta, se sorprendió de la imagen que recibió- ¿Tu sonriendo? -le dijo al Hyuuga.

-De felicidad -contestó Neji.

Naruto rió tontamente, así que ese patán se había dado cuenta- Tonto…

* * *

_~ El miedo desaparece gracias al amor... Pero perder tu amor es mi miedo. _

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Saludos :) **¿****Reviews?**


	2. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**-HYUUGA O UCHIHA- **

**Epílogo**

* * *

Intentar tranquilizarse, era simplemente imposible_. Nadie_, y mucho menos **ella**, podía estar en calma el día de su boda.

Los nervios la invadían de pies a cabeza. Se había mirado en el espejo por lo menos unas treinta veces por minuto. Y como nunca en su vida, enloqueció al _peluquero_ cambiando su peinado en ocho ocasiones.

Tsunade la miraba desde una esquina, y parecía que se había quedado tildada negando con la cabeza- Por eso es que yo no me casé…

Kakashi rió- Lo cierto es que jamás la vi tan nerviosa -ambos giraron su vista a Sakura nuevamente, quien se encontraba hundida en su noveno cambio de peinado, indicándole al pobre hombre que hacer, cuando él ya lo sabía.

-¿Ino, aún no llega? -preguntó Ten-Ten a la Hokage.

-No -le respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos- Por mi es mejor que ni aparezca, así seré yo la madrina, y…

-¡Llegué! ¿Alguien me ha extrañado?

-¡Ino! -gritó Sakura levantándose rápidamente de su silla, y corrió en dirección de su mejor amiga, sin contar que el peluquero corría tras de ella para que no se desarme el peinado.

-Lástima por usted Tsunade-sama, pero llegó.

-¡Ino! ¿Dónde estabas que tardaste tanto? -preguntó la ANBU, abrazando a la rubia fuertemente.

-Tenía un par de cosas que buscar para ti… -comentó, mostrándole una bolsa con tiernos dibujos que traía en su mano derecha.

-Ino, pero… es mi boda, **no** un baby shower.

-La niego como alumna, no puede ser tan idiota… -gruñó Tsunade, golpeándose la frente contra la pared.

La Yamanaka la fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que Ten-Ten y Hinata se acercaban ya entendiendo que era el contenido de la bolsa.

-Sakura, creo que lo que Ino te trajo, son los objetos que debes usar por la tradición.

-¿Tradición? ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Ino, gracias! -gritó eufórica, mientras volvía a abrazar a la rubia, a tal punto que le hizo faltar el aire.

-Sakura-chan… Ino-chan está… algo azul… -balbuceó Hinata.

-¡Muy bien, señoritas! -gritó la Quinta poniendo orden en la sala- Solo nos quedan escasos minutos… así que, ¡Manos a la obra!

Y próximamente, tras reanimar a Ino, comenzaron con los últimos detalles… terminando por fin con el peinado.

-Solo falta, algo nuevo… -murmuró la rubia, sacando de su bolsa una tiara de plata con diamantes, y la acomodó sobre el cabello de Sakura.

-Ino… ¿Cómo conseguiste esto? -preguntó maravillada la Haruno, tocando delicadamente la tiara con ambas manos.

-Fácil, Neji me prestó su tarjeta de crédito -las miradas fulminantes comenzaron a matarla en un solo segundo- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que se case con un hombre _algo_ rico.

-¿Qué más falta? -preguntó impaciente Tsunade.

-Algo viejo… -respondió, y colocó en el cuello de Sakura el colar de Naruto.

-¡INO! -gritó la pelirrosa intentando quitarse el collar- ¡¿Cómo puedes darme esto?! ¡Es el collar de la muerte!

-Naruto quería prestártelo, pero le dije que para eso ya tenía un objeto. Así que decidimos dejarlo como algo viejo, debe tener sus buenos años -explicó sonriente.

-¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO VIEJA?! -gritó enojada Tsunade a su espalda, provocando un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal de la Yamanaka.

-No… no, claro que no… pa… pasemos a otra… a otra cosa… por favor -suplicó la rubia- Algo prestado… -murmuró, quitándose su propio anillo de compromiso, y se lo colocó a Sakura en el índice.

-Me parece que son muchos diamantes en una sola mano -comentó Kakashi.

-Y por fin… algo azul -dijo, sacando de la bolsa una liga de dicho color.

Otra vez Tsunade sintió esa necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Y ahora que hay de malo? -cuestionó.

-Solo el hecho de que no tengo donde ponerme eso -apuntó la pelirrosa al objeto- Sin que se vea.

-Yo tengo el remedio a eso… -habló Naruto en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que todos giraran para mirarlo. Entones el rubio se acercó hasta su mejor amiga, y quitando la mano del bolsillo de su esmoquin, mostró ante los ojos jade lo que ella necesitaba- Es solo una flor salvaje_,_ pero es perfecta para ti…

-Naruto, gracias… -susurró Sakura, al borde del llanto.

-Creo que quedará bien en el centro del ramo… pensamientos de hombre, talvez…

-Es perfecta -le interrumpió la ANBU, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de su rubio amigo.

-Nosotras nos tenemos que ir -interrumpió Ino, tomando del brazo a Hinata y TenTen, y marchando hacia la puerta- Nos deben estar esperando en la Iglesia.

-En marcha nosotros también. El novio espera...

**-**

**-**

Nuevamente intentó tranquilizarse, sabiendo que su casamiento no tendría ningún _contratiempo_ como había soñado.

Si algo iba a salir mal como lo estaba sintiendo, esperó que no fuera por culpa de su padrino, Naruto, como muchos le habían dicho- _Con __**ese **__de padrino, espérate cualquier cosa… _-pero los nervios no eran por eso, y tampoco por el hecho de estar a punto de entrar a la Iglesia.

Sabía que era normal sentirse extraña, pero algo verdaderamente andaba mal.

Antes de dar un paso más, sintió como el Uzumaki le soltaba la mano y entraba a la Iglesia, así que dirigiendo su vista a la derecha, se encontró con la sonrisa de Kakashi apareciendo bajo la mascara.

-Todo va a estar bien -la reconfortó.

La música comenzó a sonar dentro del recinto, mientras las puertas se habrían poco a poco, para dejar ver a una de las mujeres más bellas y poderosas de toda la Aldea, junto con su ex-sensei.

Parado, casi a un costado de altar, estaba Neji Hyuuga. Sus miradas se encontraron en poco tiempo, ambos sonrieron al verse envueltos en ese sueño.

No. **Nada** podría salir mal…

_¿O si?_

**-**

**-**

_¿Cómo todos podían estar tan alarmados?_ Si la más afectada en esta historia era **ella**… y no había nadie para contenerla. Aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, pues ya había asimilado que no todo podía ser un cuento de hadas.

A pesar de sus desgracias no había llorado, esas muestras de debilidad no eran parte de Sakura Haruno. Muchos de los allí presentes se sorprendieron, de que aún en esas circunstancias, _ella era __**fuerte**_.

Aunque después de todo, se encontraba patéticamente sentada en el suelo, de espaldas al altar, mirando a la puerta por donde hacía más de cuarenta minutos _Neji _juntó con varios hombres, habían salido a detener la _amenaza._

Tsunade se acercó a ella a paso lento, cubriendo su desnudo hombro con su mano de madre- Tranquila… -murmuró la Quinta.

-Por primera vez en este día lo estoy… -susurró con sinceridad, cerrando los ojos para recordar, como tan solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que los declararan marido y mujer.

Fue así, que cuando el padre dijo- _Si alguien no está de acuerdo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre… _-unas estruendosas bombas explotaron en las cercanías de la Iglesia, alertando a todos los ninjas, e interrumpiendo con su casamiento.

Y ahora se reavivaban los murmullos, de gente que a pesar de ser conocida y querida, no podía callar sin imaginarse **su** **dolor**.

-Yo sabía que algo iba a pasar… -comentó Sakura, poniéndose de pie. Un suspiro de sus labios llamó la atención de todos, y varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella, al momento en el que el peinado, ese peinado que le había llevado horas terminar, se desarmaba cuando soltó los invisibles que lo formaban, haciendo que su cabello lacio caiga sobre su espalda.

-Tsunade… -la aludida miró con pena a su alumna- Si quieres, diles que ya se pueden ir...

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -preguntó atónita la rubia.

-No hay nada que festejar… -murmuró, agachando la mirada.

-Eso lo decides tú…

-Neji… -murmuraron débilmente sus labios, mientras que en sus ojos se asomaban las primeras lágrimas.

El Hyuuga caminó hasta su encuentro de inmediato, y frente a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente- Tengo que confesarte algo... Sas...

-Se que estuvo aquí … -murmuró la pelirrosa, escondiendo la mirada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que está vivo?

-Desde ayer -le contestó, ocultando sus sentimientos, sin mostrar todo el temor que sentía por dentro, ese temor que solo con tenerlo cerca se alejaba.

-Puedes irte con él…

-No -lo interrumpió, y vio en esos orbes de plata un brillo de alegría- No me quiero ir con él… Sasuke está muerto para mí.

-Pues entonces... -dijo Naruto, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, y la otra sobre el del Hyuuga- Que siga la fiesta.

**-**

**-**

**16 años después...**

-_¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida, si ese día había decidido irme con Sasuke? _-se preguntó Sakura, sentada en la baranda de su balcón mirando al cielo_- ¿Hubiera sido feliz? _

-¿En que estás pensando? -interrumpió sus pensamientos Neji, posesionándose a su lado- ¿En mí?

-No -respondió sonriendo ella, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

-¿En la misión talvez? -volvió a preguntar el castaño.

-¿Qué misión? -cuestionó la oji-jade.

-La que comienza en menos de media hora -contestó el Hyuuga- ¿Te habías olvidado?

-Si… ¿Y los niños?

-El Hokage niñero, y mi prima Hinata se ofrecieron a ayudarme con ellos -sonrió, y besó los labios de su mujer, sintiéndolos tan suyos como lo eran.

-¿Y Hall? ¿Ella no los va a cuidar contigo?

-¿Alguna vez lo hizo? Pero obviando eso, la última vez que la vi echaba chispas por donde caminaba.

-Los voy a extrañar… -murmuró la Haruno.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. Pero igualmente no rechazas ninguna misión… y mucho menos si es una con tu Escuadrón ANBU.

-Y tú como buen esposo, te quedarás a cuidar la casa, ¿No?

-Correcto -respondió el, abrazando delicadamente a Sakura.

La Haruno sonrió. Como amaba su vida. Como **amaba** a su esposo, a sus hijos… quién diría, que con lo sobre protector que es Neji, le dejaría hacer todas las misiones de rango **S** que ella quisiera, y también el estar a cargo del Hospital, así como también del Escuadrón ANBU Médico, y tan solo siendo ella… una mujer.

Una mujer delicada, a veces frágil.

-¡MAMÁ! -gritó enloquecida Hall, entrando en el balcón- ¿Cómo está eso de que no me avisas que había una misión?

-No lo recordaba -respondió sincera, mirando a su hija mayor- ¿Quieres ir?

-¡SI!

**Hall Hyuuga**, pelirrosa de ojos plata, 15 años, graduada de la academia a los 10. Genia como su padre, médica como su madre. Era la ANBU más joven del Escuadrón Médico, y asistente personal de su madre. Sin lugar a dudas, la próxima cabeza de la familia.

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritaron sus otros dos hijos corriendo hasta ellos.

-Y llegaron los gusanos… -murmuró Hall, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-¡Cállate, baka! -le insultaron los dos pequeños, pegándole una patada cada uno en una pierna.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Cómo comprenden, que no me agrada que me golpeen?!

-Si no te gusta que te golpeen, ¿Por qué entrenas con el hijo de tío Naruto? -le cuestionó **Matt Hyuuga**, quien era verdaderamente la viva imagen de su padre en miniatura, ojos perla, piel clara y cabello castaño atado en una coleta.

-¡Siiiii! ¡El puede golpearte cuando quiere, y tú te quedas parada sin decir nada! -le gritó **Kari Hyuuga**, fiel reflejo de Sakura en su infancia, cabello rosa corto, ojos jade y piel algo bronceada.

-¡Cierren la boca par de siameses!

-¡No somos siameses!

-¡Somos mellizos!

Un par de miradas se encontraban segundos después sobre ella- Tendré que advertirle… -murmuró Neji, a lo que Sakura habló.

-Son solo primos segundos, no hay problema. A parte de que quién mejor que él, para estar con Hall, son…

-Iguales -respondieron los niños de ocho años.

-Mamá…

-Niños dejen a su hermana tranquila -se separó de la baranda, y caminó unos pasos hasta su hija mayor- Y Hall, busca tus cosas, la misión no tarda en comenzar.

-Hai -contestó la pelirrosa, y se marchó, seguida bien de cerca por sus hermanos, quienes seguramente ideaban otro plan para fastidiarla.

-Que bellos son nuestros hijos… -murmuró Sakura, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿A quién habrán sacado lo impulsivos? -la provocó.

Pero Sakura no contestó, se quedó mirando el lugar vacío que sus hijos habían dejado- Neji… -murmuró- ¿Quieres otro niño?

-Yo si, pero Hall no lo soportaría… -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Se la va a tener que aguantar.

Un golpe en secó se escuchó en el pasillo, y próximamente, todos corrían a socorrer a la joven pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntaron Neji y Sakura, llegando hasta donde estaba su hija desmayada, rodeada de toda la familia Hyuuga.

-¿Nos escuchó?

-¿Entonces es cierto? -los ojos del castaño brillaron de alegría- ¿Vamos a ser papás?

-¿Papás?

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Hall se desmayó?

-¿Hall va a tener un bebé?

-¿Esta embarazada?

-¿Qué es un bebé?

-Ya tranquilos -pidió conteniendo la risa Sakura- Hall se desmayó, pero no esta embarazada, ni va a tener un bebé.

-Más le conviene -gruño Neji, y miró el sereno rostro de su esposa- Sakura… ¿Podrías retrazar la misión?

Ella sintió como el Hyuuga la abrazaba por la cintura, y ese aroma masculino se impregnaba en su piel- Claro -y dándose la vuelta, olvidando que tenía una hija desmayada, y otros dos haciéndole preguntas a todo mundo, miró a su esposo a los ojos y cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello del Hyuuga, lo besó y se prometió jamás pensar nuevamente en Sasuke Uchiha.

**FIN**

* * *

_~ No pienses en lo que pudo ser, piensa en lo que es.  
Tienes que saber que no puedes cambiar tu pasado, el ya está escrito.  
No pienses más, sueña un futuro, y hazlo realidad._

**F**ernanda **M**.

* * *

Gracias **Sakurass** por betear mi historia :)

Gracias a: **moon95**, **youweon**,** -X-KathO-Chan-X-**, **alegresweet**,** Donthurt**, **Claree**, **anely uchiha**, **Busu**, **LadyMarinaa**,** jesica-haruzuchia** y a** Kikyoni**, por haberme dejado un Review.

Gracias a: **dorisa**,** Tenshi no Sakura**, **Priscila Cullen 1410**, **Ringel muam**, **Kikyoni**, **chibi-sennin**, **Love-SasuSaku**,** tsuki-airen **y **jesica-haruzuchia**, por hacer de mi historia una de sus favoritas.

**FMS**akura


End file.
